


Imaginary Friends Know Whats Up

by angelbaby731



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, idk if they will be gay yet kay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby731/pseuds/angelbaby731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their quirks. Some people have small ones (like writing Larry Stylinson fan fiction when they should be sleeping-- totally not me) or big ones, like chewing with their mouth open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Friends Know Whats Up

Everyone has their quirks. Some people have small ones (like writing Larry Stylinson fan fiction when they should be sleeping-- totally not me) or big ones, like chewing with their mouth open. My quirk may lie somewhere in the "creepy" category.

I have an imaginary friend.

Most kids grow out of this in grade two, but here I am, eighteen, with an invisible friend name Perry. I think that I talk to him as a stress relief, sort of like when Christians pray, instead of fun like an eight year old. I complain to Perry when Im failing in school, in a fight with my girlfriend, Carrie, and other such things. Perry is always there with his big blue eyes, and black hair going the opposite direction of mine. He lets me rant. I swear he is my better half.

Well… Okay.

At least Perry doesn't think my existential crisis is weird. 

Perry shows up right when I need him.

"Dan," Perry says, suddenly sitting in my beanbag. Startled, I drop my DS. 

"Perry! You made me die!" I shout, watching as Sonic sinks to the bottom of the screen dramatically. Perry smiles and pushes off the chair, coming to stand behind where I'm sitting at my desk. His scent fills my head as he wraps his arms around my chest, and I reach up to grab his hands.

"You wouldn't have died if you weren't so stressed!" Perry giggles. I sigh, letting myself relax into him. "Have at it then," I say, inviting Perry to guess why I'm stressed. Even though I know he'll get it right. He is a figment of my imagination, after all.

Perry hums. "Carrie." I don't say anything. Perry sighs, pushing me forward so he can crouch next to my hair, holding me left hand. "Daniel James Howell, she does not deserve you," he says. "If someone is going to put you through this much pain, she's better be worth it… No, scratch that, someone worth it wouldn't put you through that much pain to be with them. It isn't fucking fair!"

I'm momentarily stunned. I'm normally the one who curses, not Perry. "I wish you were real. I could just date you and never be unhappy again." I say.

"Thats another thing," Perry continues. "Why don't you just dump Carrie? Date someone worth your time." Perry looks out my window at a car going past.

"Carrie is my beard," I sigh. "I have to date her or people will be suspicious."

Perry full out yells, "Why can't you just be gay?! Openly gay, I mean." Perry ends his sentence with a moan/scream/warble and falls onto my bed with a flourish. I nod at the clear plastic tape dispenser on my desk.

"Go online," Perry says suddenly. "YouNow." 

"Why?" I'm confused but I grab my laptop off the floor.

"I don't know, just do it! Go on YouNow!"

"Alright, alright," I succumb.

I log onto my account, then click on my notifications. "This better be fucking worth it, Perry," I grumble. Perry guessers for me to click on an account, @AmazingPhil. He is streaming. He's mid-sentence when the screen finally loads.

"-Lester. Time to play the drawing game! What kind of head should our creature have?" After that, Im not paying attention to what he's saying. Just staring.

Blue eyes. Black hair. Opposite direction of mine. Perry.

I've never really heard Perry talk, just understood him in my head, but if he had a voice, he would share it with this man on the screen. 

"Perry, its- its you-!" I look up, but Perry's gone. Suddenly, AmazingPhil stops talking. I glance at the screen. He's just smiling. "Is this worth it?" He says. I gape at the screen. Then I realize he was talking about the dishwasher cat he was drawing. I click on his account. His name is Phil. Phil Lester.

 

 **P** hil.

 **P** erry.

What the fuck?


End file.
